Olive leaves are a source of a number of beneficial compounds. For example, they are known to comprise oleuropein, which is potent antioxidant and has been shown to have antibacterial, antiviral and antifungal activity. Oleuropein has also been shown to lower blood pressure and inhibit the oxidation of lipids in the blood, thereby lowering the risk of cardiovascular disease. Additional health promoting compounds found in olive leaves include luteolin-7-glucoside, verbascoside, and apigenin-7-glucoside. Olive leaves also contain anti-cancer compounds, such as apigenin and luteolin, as well as the anti-malarial agent cinchonine.
Olive leaf extract also has anti-inflammatory, as well as antiseptic properties. Evidence suggests that olive leaf extract may protect against nerve damage, and may be of value in cases of stroke. Both the leaves and the bark can be used to treat fever.
Olive leaf extracts are useful for the treatment of some skin conditions. Olive leaf extracts have been shown to promote wound healing, prevent the growth of skin cancer cells, and protect against sun damage.
In view of the many health benefits provided by olive leaves, there is a recognized need for preparing olive leaf products for use in food, pharmaceutical, cosmetic, and antimicrobial products. The present invention addresses these and other needs.